1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices which can be used to sharpen cutting implements such as knives, scissors, grass clippers, pruning shears, etc.
2. The Prior Art
Devices for sharpening cutting implements such as knives and scissors are commonplace. Some are motorized and thus require a source of electrical energy for operation and some are not, such that their use requires a manual sliding contact between the device and the edge of the cutting implement which is to be sharpened. In devices of this latter category, and particularly those which utilize grit paper, the replacement of the grit paper is normally rather cumbersome and time consuming. In addition, these known devices do not always maintain the grit paper in a completely flat configuration, and as such the sharpening action may not be optimized.